


Lucky Star Z Kai

by GhostGhidorah



Category: Dragon Ball, Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGhidorah/pseuds/GhostGhidorah
Summary: A re-write of my abandoned Lucky Star/Dragon Ball crossoverCenturies after the adventures of Son Goku and his friends, the Lucky Star cast meet a boy who seems to carry the power once wielded by the now forgotten Z fighters. This meeting will bring about adventures they never thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

Konata Izumi sat at her desk, lazily scribbling down the notes of Miss Kuroi's lesson of the day, her mind desperately trying to stay awake as she waited for the lunch bell to ring. She only had to last a few more minutes, but those demons of sleep were fighting hard, and her brain cell warriors were slowly losing the strength to fight them off. Even her great Leavateinn lied shattered against the head demon's mighty blade. As her last soldier lied there, wounded and weary, no longer able to fend off the horde, the beast grabbed her with a powerful hand and held her up to his face. His large fanged maw opened and the demon sucked in a large breath, before letting out a powerful high pitched ring in her face.

"No surrender!" Konata mumbled as the lunch bell startled her awake. She blinked her eyes a couple times, ran a hand down her long blue hair, and shook her head to wake herself up a bit more.

_Good lord today has been so_ _ **boring**_ _,_  she thought to herself.  _I can't wait for summer break, just two more weeks after today._

Picking herself up, she grabbed her lunch box and walked over to her friend Miyuki Takara's desk, where she and Tsukasa Hiiragi were already sat and unpacking their lunches.

"Sup girls, could this day go any slower? I feel like I'm gonna be an old maid by the time school ends!" The boisterous otaku proclaimed as she pulled an empty chair up her friends desk to sit down.

"I know what you mean," Tsukasa began "it feels like Fridays always go so much slower than the rest of the week."

"It may be because on Friday you're so excited for school to let out for the weekend, you're more aware of time's passing." Miyuki dutifully answered.

_That's our Miwiki,_ Konata thought with a grin. She looked over to the door expectantly,  _and three, two, one._

"Yo!" Shouted one Kagami Hiiragi as she walked excitedly into the classroom. She grabbed an empty chair of her own and quickly approached the group of friends. "So, anything new?"

Konata waved her arm listlessly as Kagami sat down, "Nah, just waiting for prison to let out so I can finally start mapping out the summer schedule."

"Of course you are," Kagami rolled her eyes before looking over at her friend scornfully. "Just gonna spend all of summer break holed up with your anime?"

"Oh don't worry Kagamin, I won't let you get lonely." The blunette brought her face up dangerously close to Kagami's, "What kind of girl would leave her dear wife for so long?"

Said "wife" shot her a scathing look as her faced turned red, "Don't give me that weird crap! Besides, who said I would be lonely without you, huh? I do have other friends you know; it doesn't make any difference to me if you waste summer break locked in your room."

"Ah Kagamin, don't be like that." Konata frowned as she backed away, "And here I was getting excited over spending my time with you this summer."

Kagami stared down the puppy dog eyes of her friend, determined not to lose out this time. Yet, as she looked into the "sad" expression of Konata, she could feel a churning in her stomach as her will began to drain. She knew Konata was simply messing with her, merely trying to get a rise out of her as she always did. But even knowing this, some foreign, insane part of her brain couldn't keep up with the sight of a sad Konata, false or not. And while she would never admit it out loud or even to herself, the meek look was, for lack of a better term, cute.

"Whatever," Kagami huffed as she forced herself to look away, "I guess if someone is going to drag you out of your hole, it'll be us. But not just to your weird otaku places, got it?"

Konata's face instantly reverted back to it's lazy, cat-like appearance. "Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. I'll be sure to treat you to a cake buffet or something."

Kagami barked out a sarcastic laugh, "Right, I'll believe that when I see it." She placed her lunch down on the desk with a sharp rap, signaling the end to that exchange.

As the girls ate their lunches, far more peaceful chat had picked up between them. As Kagami listened to her sister telling about her recent kitchen experiments, she noticed a certain otaku staring from the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards the blunette with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" Kagami asked indignantly, "and what's with the dumb grin?"

"You seem nervous Kagamin," Konata started "you excited about something?"

A light blush graced the tsundere's face as she nervously put her arm up . "No! It's nothing! I'm just ready to get onto the weekend, that's all!"

"There's something in your hand." Konata pointed down at her friend's other hand sitting on the desk, which almost managed to conceal a small neatly folded piece of paper.

"What, this?" Kagami shouted as she brought both hands up under her face, free hand over the other. "It's nothing, just a little note is all!"

"What's it say?" Konata reached out and tried to grab it, only for Kagami to pull her arm away and put as much distance between the note and the invading hand.

"That's none of your business!"

"Ah, is my wife trying to keep secrets from me?" Konata pouted. She stood up from her chair and pressed herself against the struggling girl.

The blush on Kagami's cheeks deepened. "I'm not your wife! Stop saying such weird things and get off of me!"

The two struggled for a minute or two until, much to Kagami's horror, the note slipped out of her hand and began slowly floating down to the ground. She tried frantically to grab it out of the air, but only succeeded in whipping up the air around it, causing it to float around erratically. Just as she was about to make another attempt at retrieving her secret, a small, faster hand whipped forth and snatched the note away from her extended fingers. Konata, having succeeded in acquiring her objective, quickly backed away a couple of steps, holding up the note and looking it over.

"Hmm, now what sort of secrets could my dear Kagamin be hiding from me?" She mused, sporting a cheeky grin as peered over at a panicking Kagami.

"Dammit Konata, give it back!" She yelled as she began to rise from her seat. "Do you seriously have to poke your nose into someone's business like that!"

"But Kagami, you shouldn't keep secrets from your friends! Don't you know, keeping secrets from each other always leads to the big misunderstanding event, followed by the boring to sit through moping scene as the dumb protagonist has to let his or her lesson sink in!" Konata ranted.

"Enough of the nerd talk! This isn't that big of a secret, just something that I wanted to keep to myself for a little while." Kagami seethed as she ferociously snatched the letter back from the shorter girl. She heaved a sigh as she sat back down.

"Oh really? Well why didn't you say so?" Konata asked as she retook her own seat.

"Well, if you wouldn't have  **jumped**  on me like that, I would have." Kagami answered as she shot Konata a quick glare. The blunette gave a sheepish grin as she scratched at the back of her head.

With a small sigh Kagami looked over to her sister and Miyuki, who throughout the whole ordeal merely sat and watched amused. "So I guess you two wanna know what it's all about too huh?"

"It's okay Kagami-san, if you don't feel comfortable speaking about it, you don't have to." Miyuki politely answered.

"Thanks, but I probably should tell you anyway."

"What is it sis?" Tsukasa asked, concerned.

"It's that you got a boyfriend, right?" Konata remarked with a chortle.

"S-shut it you!" Kagami spat as fresh heat began rising to her face. "And it's not that...exactly. I uh, I might be a bit late meeting you guys after school. I-

"You found a note on your desk asking you to meet up on the roof!" Konata nearly shouted, eyes wide. Kagami flinched back in her seat, the sudden, rarely heard seriousness in her friend's voice catching her off guard. Of course, there was one other thing that bothered her even more.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" The tsundere looked at Konata warily, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Konata, however, seemed to relax again in her seat, adopting her trademark lazy eyes and catlike grin.

"Ah, I'm just good reading out these situations. You wouldn't believe how many high school gal games try to use it." She explained nonchalantly.

Kagami didn't buy it though. She wasn't quite sure what, but something seemed off about Konata. She could count the number of times she had seen Konata serious on one hand, and it was never over something like this. Perplexing as it was though, she decided there were other matters to deal with first.

"Right...Anyway, I'm still not entirely sure if I'm actually going to." The older twin spoke furtively. "I mean, it sounds kind of weird when you think about it. Just randomly meeting up on the roof after school, and it's not like we're actually allowed up there, right?"

"Well, why not have one of us go with ya?" Konata proposed, "The school roof is an ideal spot to raise some dangerous red flags after all."

Miyuki nodded her in agreement, "I agree. As safe as the area and the school is and has always been, having someone there to help you in case something were to happen would be a great idea. That is, if you are going to go through with it."

Kagami gave her friends a grateful smile, "Thanks girls, I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"Ah, don't sweat it my dear Kagami~n," Konata spoke with glee as she wrapped an arm around her friend. "We got your back. And besides, if this turns out to be legit, that's an event that just can't be missed!"

"Ah, right." Kagami muttered disapprovingly under her breath. "Of course you're gonna relate it to gaming...Uh Konata, you can let go of me now."

"Aw, Kagamin no longer accepts my hugs now that she might have a boyfriend?" Konata lamented, looking at the tsundere she held onto with puppy dog eyes. "Has my sweet tsundere already begun to forget about me?"

Kagami simply looked at her with a deadpan stare. "That kind of talk is forbidden."

* * *

As the final bell rang Konata was quick to stand up from her desk and pack her stuff into her desk. Without a word, the otaku stepped into the hallways and began to make her way to class 3-C. While she walked, a raging storm was churning in her stomach as she mentally prepared for what she and Kagami were about to do. When lunch had ended the group decided Konata would be the one to shadow Kagami when she would go to the school roof to meet with whoever gave her the note, whilst Miyuki and Tsukasa waited in front of the school. And while an event scene that would get Kagami flustered and adorable was something Konata couldn't miss out on, there was a possibility that made her uneasy all the same.

_If this really is a confession scene, does this mean I've missed my chance?_ Konata pondered as she walked,  _I figured Kagami's tsundere path would be a slow burn. But knowing how she gets lonely, and that she wants a boyfriend more so than the rest of us, if this guy is someone really desirable and asks her out, she might just say yes._

As Konata drew closer to her target she saw Kagami standing outside her classroom door. She bit the inside of her lip as she watched the girl staring listlessly off into space. If she knew Kagami as well as she thought she did, she knew the tsundere's thoughts were currently on the possibilities of what the likely outcome was to be.

_Wouldn't that just be my luck, losing out to some random guy with a love letter. Though, if Kagami's happy with it there's really nothing I can do. Besides, I still can't really confirm if she's into girls or not. I need a chance to figure that out without being obvious first._ Konata frowned.

Before she could ponder her predicament any further, Kagami spotted her and waved. With a halfhearted wave of her own Konata quickly closed the distance between them, and the two set off in the direction for the school's roof. Both girls found that they had difficulty looking each other in the eye, finding themselves both nervous, though, the reasons between them varying greatly. With time seeming to pass in the blink of an eye, the two soon found themselves standing in front of the stairwell that led to the roof of Ryoo high.

Kagami cleared her throat apprehensively, "Funny how time seems to fly by when you're nervous."

Konata nodded slightly, "Maybe because when you're nervous about something you're so focused on it that you lose sense of everything else around you."

"Yeah..." The tsundere muttered. With a deep breath she turned to her friend. "Well, we can't keep whoever this is waiting forever."

"Right," Konata nodded, and the two began a slow ascent up the stairs. "Do you think he'll be cute?"

Kagami shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I know they say it shouldn't matter, but it would be nice if they at least looked attractive."

"Yeah, image is key to a first impression." Konata said in agreement. "If someone comes off as a slob or unhygienic, you end up feeling like they wouldn't be the kind of person who'd put effort into dating, not if they can't even take care of themselves."

"Mm hm." Kagami nodded.

"Of course, that only seems to happen with guys, ya know." Konata continued, "Seems like girls are a lot more aware of their body image."

"Please don't start talking like an old man," Kagami sighed, looking down at the shorter girl walking next to her.

"I just had a crazy thought," Konata started as she walked ahead a couple steps, pretending not to have heard her. "What if the person who gave you the note turns out to be a girl?"

"Uh," Kagami blushed furiously as she froze on the spot, her hands now fumbling with each other. Konata, surprised at the reaction, turned around and stared at her questioningly.

"Well," Kagami stammered, her eyes looking everywhere except at her friend. "If she was smart and cute, that wouldn't be so bad."

Gasping with shock, Konata quickly closed the distance between them and looked up at Kagami with her hands up to her chin and stars in her eyes. "Kagami, you're a -mph"

"Not so loud dammit!" Kagami shrieked as she covered the shorter girl's mouth with her hands. She slowly lowered her arms, one at her side while the other reaching across and holding onto it as she looked away again.

"I...I think I'm bisexual." Kagami whispered, with a hint of shame. "I haven't told anybody else yet."

"Ah Kagamin, it's alright." Konata spoke gently, putting a hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"P-please Konata, just promise me you won't tell anyone okay?" Kagami pleaded desperately, "I don't know how Miyuki or Tsukasa would react. I'm not even sure how I feel about it."

Konata's answer to this was to wrap her arms around the tsundere. "Don't you worry my sweet Kagamin. You can trust me, I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Konata," Kagami whispered, smiling as she returned the hug. "Thank you."

The two separated, and Konata smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.  _Definitely raised the Kagami route flag. Time to save._  "Well, I mean, what kind of friend would I be right?"

"Right," Kagami nodded, her small smile turning into a sly grin. "Who would have thought Konata Izumi of all people could actually care about something other than her anime."

Konata's smile quickly reversed, "Words hurt Kagamin."

Kagami giggled at the blunette's meager defense. Konata, relieved at the ease of tension, found herself giggling along with the taller girl. As the girls laughed, they found themselves much more ready than they were, and felt prepared for what they were about to do. Kagami looked up at the top of the stairs and began walking up the stairs with a new sense of determination.

As Konata watched her tsundere walk with new confidence, she had only one thought on her mind.  _Man, I hope this person's ugly._

As the pair arrived at the door to the roof, Kagami looked through the window. Out in the center stood what appeared to be a male student of Ryoo high school. The boy had his back turned, so she was unable to see what his face looked like, outside of very short brown hair. From what she could tell though, he did seem to at least be physically fit. With a hard gulp, she turned back to Konata, who offered a determined nod, before finally open the door.

"Uh, hey," Kagami called out as she stepped through the door and out onto the school roof. "You're the one who left the note on my desk right? The one asking me to meet you here?"

The boy turned around to face her, and she finally got a good look at his face. As she scanned his features, green eyes, decently sized nose, slightly rounded face, the best word she could come up to describe it was...plain. Not exactly an ugly guy, still she didn't really find anything about especially remarkable. The boy smiled wide as he briskly walked up to her and took her hands in hers.

"Ah, Hiiragi, I'm so glad you're here." He spoke excitedly. "I was afraid you decided to ignore my note."

"Sorry about that," Kagami spoke cautiously, feeling nervous. "I was a little-"

"Ah, it does not matter, what's important is that you're here now." The boy said boisterously, his smile growing even wider. "I've waited a long time to finally tell you how I feel about you."

As Kagami watched and listened, she felt put off by how strongly the boy was coming on to her. There was an almost manic desperation in his voice, and she began to feel like she might not be entirely safe around him. She soon became very aware of the needlessly strong grip he had on her hands.

"Hiiragi, please go out with me! I have loved you for a very long time, and I can not wait any longer!" The boy proclaimed as he squeezed her hands with what he must have felt was gentle, as she found him only hurting her fingers.

"I um," Kagami stammered, frightened by the force of his grip and his voice. "I'm flattered really. But I, I'm really not interested in being in a relationship right now, I'm sorry."

The boy's smile instantly shattered and was replaced with a furious glare. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed as he stared down the frightened girl. His grip on her hands tightened even further, getting a yelp in pain in response.

"What do you mean you're not interested?" He shouted in her face. "I've waited for so long for this! How can you simply scorn my feelings?"

"Let go of me!" Kagami screamed as she tried to pull away from him, finding the effort futile. "I said I'm not interested and that's that! Now let go you creep, you're hurting me!"

"You bitch!" The crazed boy bellowed as he pulled on her arms and pinned her up against him. "I will not let you get away with this. You're mine."

Kagami stared up at him terrified. "Please, just let me go."

"Hey asshole!" The two looked over to the door to find Konata fuming. "Let her go, unless you want me kicking your ass up and down the concrete."

The boy began backing away, taking Kagami with him and coming dangerously close to the edge of the building. "Whoever you are, leave! Can't you see Hiiragi and I are having an intimate moment!"

"Konata, help!"

"Shut up!"

And that was all Konata needed to drive her rage to the boiling point. With a cry for war, Konata began to charge with murderous intent, aiming a clenched fist straight at the boy's face. Seeing the threat he faced, the boy threw Kagami to the side and leaped out of the way of the oncoming strike. Without missing a beat Konata spun on her heel and charged him again, ramming her elbow into chest. The boy gasped in pain as he stumbled back a couple steps, before yelling in rage as he thrust his arms out to try and grab his attacker.

Konata saw the attack coming, and quickly ducked out of the way and to his backside, launching a surprisingly powerful side kick straight to his spine. Enraged and in pain the boy tried to swipe his arm backwards at the agile girl, only for her to catch it and give it a sharp twist, earning a satisfying shriek. With a deadly smirk, Konata loosened her grip and allowed the boy free.

"You done yet?" The furious otaku mocked.

The boy, seeing an opportunity, turned towards Konata and brought up a leg to kick. Konata chuckled as she caught the foot in her hands, exactly as she predicted. With a strength belying her small form she twisted the captive leg, causing the boy to lose what footing he had and spin in the air before landing hard on his back. Not allowing him any time to recover, Konata quickly pounced onto to his chest and sent a hard left hook into his temple, knocking him out cold. She stood up, glaring down at him with contempt.

"Stay there until we find a teacher." She spat.

"Konata, help!" Konata turned towards the scream and gasped in horror. Looking over to the edge of the roof, she saw a single hand holding on for dear life.

"I can't hold on!" Kagami shouted in terror, "That guy squeezed my hands so hard it hurt them!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Konata yelled as she started running to the edge, praying she would make it in time. Terror coursed through her as she sprinted as fast as she could, her eyes tunnel visioned on the hand that was quickly losing it's grip. Her hand shot forward as she tried to grab onto her friend and save her...but she was too late. As she tried to reach, Kagami's hand lost it's grip and the girl began a free fall down the four story building.

"Kagami!" Konata screamed as she watched her friend slip away and begin falling to her death.

As the hand disappeared from sight, Konata froze in place as tears poured from her eyes. Grief began to wash over her at her failure to save the life of her best friend, and she fell to her knees. Her eyes were locked onto the spot Kagami had been just a few seconds prior, not wanting to believe what had happened.

_How could I let this happen?_  Konata screamed internally,  _I should have made sure she was safe first. How could let myself get so distracted by that creep...How am I going to tell Tsukasa and Miyuki?_

Shaking, Konata forced herself to stand up. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. In her mind, she refused to accept the possibility Kagami was dead. She turned and began running as fast as her legs could carry her, busting through the door and down the stairs. She sprinted down the now empty hallways of the school, everyone else having left for home or were in classrooms for club activities. Before long she caught sight of the front doors, and barreled through them before making a sharp right to run towards the side of the school, only vaguely aware of her friends shouting for her.

Meanwhile, as Kagami fell from the school, she found herself unable to scream anymore. The shock and terror gave way to bitter emptiness as she reflected on how her life had led to this point. Was this really it? All that time pouring into her studies, setting herself up for success, only for it all to be for nothing. It was almost comical when she thought about it, and bitter tears fell as she closed her eyes and prepared for the end.

However...

"Oomph." Kagami felt herself impact something considerably softer than the unforgiving ground, and heard the sound of feet that were definitely not her own touching down. She opened her eyes hesitantly, her rattled mind not sure if she was simply passing into the after life. As her vision cleared she saw that everything seemed like the normal school grounds she was used to. She realized that she was currently being held in someone's arms, and that whoever it was had somehow managed to save her life.

"Are you alright?" She heard the boy ask. She looked up at him to find black eyes staring down at her worriedly.

"Uh, I think so." Kagami muttered, shocked and confused at what was happening. "You can put me down now."

With a nod, the strange boy lowered Kagami's legs to the ground, allowing her to stand on her own. With quivering steps, she clumsily made her way to a nearby tree and put a hand against it to try and stabilize herself. Frowning, the boy ran a hand through his mess of jet black hair as he watched her lean against the tree and sit.

"What even happened?" He asked as he walked up to her and squatted down. "Being on the roof isn't even allowed, how exactly did you end up falling from it?"

Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Kagami merely shook her head slowly. "It's a long story, I don't want to even think about it right now."

"Alright, so long as you're okay I guess it doesn't matter." The stranger said with a short nod.

Kagami looked up at him. "Thanks for saving me."

At this the boy chuckled as he smiled, "Aw, it ain't a big deal, just doin' what I had to."

"I would say saving a person's life would be a pretty big deal." Kagami countered, "My name is Hiiragi Kagami by the way."

"Ah, I was just at the right place at the right time, that's all." The boy smirked as he stood up straight, bringing his hand up in a short wave. "I'm Son Parniss."

"Kagami!" The two looked out to see a girl with extremely long blue hair sprinting at them at full speed followed by two other girls running as fast as they could.

"Konata!" Kagami shouted back as she shakily stood up. She walked past Parniss as she waved to her friend. "I'm alright-oomph."

"I'm so sorry!" Konata cried as she held her friend tight. "I should have helped you first, not focus on that guy. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hey now, it's okay." Kagami said gently as she began running her hand up and down Konata's back. "You did what you could, that's what matters. Besides, I managed to survive."

Konata looked up at her closest friend, "How?"

"Thanks to this guy." Kagami broke the hug as she gestured to Parniss. "He somehow managed to catch me mid-fall. If it wasn't for him, well, let's not think about that okay?"

Konata could only respond with a nod as she stared wide-eyed at the boy who had saved her friend. She broke away from Kagami and walked up to him, staring him in the eye with a serious expression. Parniss smiled nervously as he waved, not sure what reaction to expect. He was taken by surprise when he found himself quickly given a short hug from the blunette.

"Thank you." Konata muttered as she stepped away.

"Like I said before, right time, right place." Parniss smiled bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um, excuse me." Miyuki interrupted as she stepped forward. "Hiiragi-san, Izumi-san, could you please explain what is going on?"

"Sis, how come you're down here and not on the roof?" Tsukasa asked. "And why was Kona-chan running and crying after you like something really bad happened?"

Kagami looked at her sister's and friend's concerned and questioning faces. With a sigh of resignation, she reluctantly began to explain the events that transpired, introducing Parniss in the meantime. She got the expected reaction from Tsukasa, crying and holding on to her as if afraid she would disappear. Miyuki of course, managed to show restraint, though clearly shaken as well.

"To think, a boy with such a disturbed mind would target you like that." Miyuki muttered as she lifted her glasses to wipe away forming tears. She turned to Parniss with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Son-kun."

"It's okay, no need for anymore thanks, really." Parniss assured them, his face going red.

"How did you manage to catch her?" Miyuki questioned, "Trying to catch a person falling from that height would normally kill both of you."

Parniss merely chuckled. "Well, I guess I was pretty lucky."

"I'd say we're all lucky." Kagami said as she finally managed to calm Tsukasa down. "Although, what are we going to do about that creep on the roof?"

"I'll take care of him in a little bit." Parniss assured as he looked up to the roof of the school building. "Meanwhile, y'all probably oughta get home now, huh?"

"Sounds good to me." Kagami sighed, "I think I've had enough excitement to last all of summer break."

And with that the girls began walking to their various destinations. Parniss watched the group of girls walk away, finding himself smiling as the group laughed and conversed. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone. His smile vanished as he read the message he recieved, and he decided to make quick work of the boy on the roof, before beginning his own trek home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hiiragi twins relished the warmth brought upon them the bright Monday morning sun. Kagami especially wanted to take it as a sign that everything was completely back to normal. She had decided not to let the rest of her family know of what had happened up on the school's roof, figuring that since no one had come out worse for wear, all things considered, it was best to simply put the incident behind her. More than anything, she was content with letting life continue on as normal, though she'd be lying if she didn't admit the ordeal gave her a new appreciation for the life she lived. However, there was one small thing that had been nagging at her, a tiny detail that was constantly poking her brain ever since she had arrived home that evening.

"Hey, Tsukasa..." Kagami spoke pensively, keeping her eyes on the school building they were approaching.

Tsukasa turned her head to look at her sister, "What's wrong, sis?"

"That guy, the one that saved me," Kagami started, "do you think we'll see him again?"

Tsukasa put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know, it looked like he was wearing the school uniform, so I'm pretty sure he goes to our school"

"Well yeah, that much is obvious," Kagami retorted, "however, something just seemed familiar about him, now that I think about it. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel like I've seen him somewhere before, although that had to be the first time we've actually met."

Tsukasa shrugged her shoulders, "Well you never know," she said as the two came upon the entrance of Ryoo, where Konata had standing waiting for them.

"Hey girls..." Konata uttered tiredly. The twins looked the girl up and down as they took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was a frizzled mess, her eyes had massive dark circles under them and her clothes had looked like they had been haphazardly thrown on. Her skirt sat crooked on her waist, attracting many a curious eye, and one sock sitting at ankle length whilst the other was at her knee.

"Let me guess," Kagami started in a deadpan, "Spent literally the entire weekend gaming."

"Maxed out my level," Konata quietly began, "all night raid, fought the leech queen, farmed exotics."

"Uh huh, okay, sure." Kagami answered nodding, her voice oozing with condescension as she pretended to understand whatever her friend was saying. "Just one question though: Did you do your homework?"

The silence she received told Kagami everything. She shook her head in disapproval as she walked up to the otaku. "Learn to be responsible once in awhile will you?" She admonished as she tugged Konata's skirt up to it's proper place.

"But if I act responsible, who are you gonna take care of?" Konata muttered, trying to be as teasing as her mental faculties could allow.

Kagami rolled her eyes as she continued straightening out Konata's uniform. "With an attitude like that, don't expect a great future for yourself."

"Eh, I like to live in the now, you know?" Konata remarked with a shrug "Besides I know my sweet Kagamin will always be there to take of little old me."

Kagami merely furrowed her brow at the remark, deciding against dignifying that statement with a worded response. It wasn't that she didn't care about her old friend, but the idea of  **always**  being around just to take care of her didn't exactly sound appealing. Even the time she already spent around the blunette was enough push the limits of her patience most days.

After Kagami finished making Konata decent the three made their way into the building and soon found themselves going separating to head to their respective classes. Kagami soon found herself walking into her classroom with plenty of time to spare. She let out a tired sigh as she slumped into her desk and pulled her textbooks out of it. If there was one thing that certainly amazed her about the little blunette, it was how interacting with her at all could drain Kagami. She looked up to the front of the class to see Miss Sakuraba had yet to arrive, most likely talking to other staff members.

"Hey Hiiragi!" Kagami turned her head toward the sound to find her other crazy and usually hyper friend, Misao Kusakabe.

"Hey Misao." She responded with a with a small wave.

"You do anything during the weekend?" The brunette asked enthusiastically.

"Not really, just homework and studying." Kagami answered nonchalantly. Misao made a sour face in response, apparently not too happy with such a boring answer.

"Man, why waste what precious free time you have with that stuff?" Misao pouted, "We could've totally hung out you know!"

Kagami couldn't help but feel a little bad as she looked at Misao's pouting face. She was her oldest friend after all, and it was undeniable they didn't hang out nearly as much as they use to. Of course there was one question Kagami did have for her though.

"Yeah, we probably could've, but" Kagami narrowed her eyes in accusation. "Did you get  **your**  homework done?"

Misao blanched at the question, giving Kagami the answer she was expecting. Kagami rolled her eyes at her, before pulling her completed papers out of her backpack. Misao's eyes began to sparkle with the hope of being saved, but the withering glare the twin gave told her she wasn't just going to be straight out copying it. Luckily she had managed to get a rather large chunk of it done during her weekend, and they did still have a little bit of time before roll call. Working fast as she could with Kagami's help she managed to finish right as their teacher walked in; she flashed a toothy smile and a thumbs up in silent thanks to her old friend, to which Kagami responded with a small smile.

"Alright class, weekends over so put away your phones and games and let's get to roll call." Ms. Sakuraba spoke casually. Kagami only paid half-attention, making sure to be able to respond when her name was called whilst she re-checked her homework to make sure everything was accurate. Soon she heard Misao's name, then her other friend Ayano Minegishi, but then...

"Son Parniss?" The teacher called.

"Here." A familiar voice answered.

Kagami's eyes went wide as she heard the familiar name ring out. Her mind failing as it tried to process the revelation before her. After all,  **she**  was the class president, wasn't it her business, her duty at least to know who all of her classmates were? Was it possible she paid so little attention to her own class that she couldn't even recognize one of them, obliviously acting like they had literally met for the first time?

Her head discreetly turned to the back of the class, needing to visually confirm what she had already knew. As she looked, she sucked in a sharp breath at the all too familiar shape. There, in very back of her class, with his mess of black hair and strange black eyes, sat the boy that saved her own life. Her head snapped back to face the front of the room again, her mind in a jumbled mess of questions: How could she go nearly three years without knowing all of her classmates? Did Parniss know they shared a class? Had he simply pretended he didn't know who she was in order not to let her feel bad?

Kagami tried her best to clear these thoughts and questions away, deciding she would talk to him once lunch break started. She figured it would be pointless to continue ruminating for so long, especially when focusing on the lessons of the day were far more important. Her eyes had wandered over to the clock though, and involuntarily gulped at finding she was still only minutes into the start of class. A pit formed in her gut, and she realized it was going to be a long day.

Line Break

The notes on Ms. Kuroi's board were all a blur to Konata. While she had tried, at least somewhat, to pay attention to the lessons and take notes, her sleep deprived brain just couldn't maintain any semblance of focus. Any coherent thought that  **could**  be formed throughout the day had gone to all she had accomplished in her game during the weekend, and why time had to pass so quickly when she had so much to do.

The sound of the lunch bell was a euphoric aria to Konata's ears, who was grateful for a chance to not have to think about school even for just a little while. She reached into her bag and pulled out the Coronet she was again going to have for lunch, as well as a thermos and baggie with a few sugar cubes in it. She twisted the lid of the thermos and popped it off, taking a good whiff of the still hot coffee she had, glad that she was finally able to get a bit of a pick me up after not having had time to properly drink it this morning.

Hastily, Konata popped the sugar into her drink before screwing the lid back on and giving her thermos a good shake in order to mix them together. She quickly re-undid the lid and drank the concoction greedily. After topping off her drink in one go, she plopped the thermos down onto the desk and let out a satisfied sigh, already feeling much more awake. With her drink gone, Konata popped the lid back on the thermos and put it away before getting up to join Tsukasa and Miyuki with her lunch.

"Ah, Izumi-san," Miyuki called as Konata sat down "are you alright, you seem quite tired?"

"Don't worry about it Miyuki-san" Konata responded, waving off her concern. "Just another day where I'll have to copy Kagami's notes is all."

Miyuki gave an awkward smile in response, it seemed Konata was going to give anyone still in class another show with her and Kagami bickering. Most of the time she didn't really mind, and to be honest, somewhat envied the closeness to two seemed to share. Granted, to anyone looking outside in it may not seem that way, but Miyuki was blessed with a far more perceptive eye than most and could usually read someone like a book. The girl knew that her two friends bond ran deeper than most any other, more than even they possibly realized.

Miyuki looked over to the door expectantly,  _and three, two, one._

Konata frowned and furrowed her brow, "Kagami's late? What gives, she hasn't been late once."

"I'm sure sis is just talking to one of her classmates or something," Tsukasa chimed in "I have her lunch, and it's her favorite, so she definitely won't miss that."

Konata nodded her in contentment, "The promise of food shall surely lead our tsundere to where she belongs."

"Is that supposed to be another fat joke?" Konata's head whirled around like it was on a swivel at the sound of the elder Hiiragi twin.

"Ah Kagamin, there you are, thank goodness," Konata exclaimed with dramatic flair, going so far as to place the back of her hand on her forehead, her other arm reaching out. "I knew you would return to me."

"You can't go one day without saying weird crap, can you?" Kagami more stated than asked as she sat down with a huff, "besides, I'm not that late, and there are other people I talk to."

"Here you go sis," Tsukasa interrupted as she handed her sister her food. "Who were you talking to?"

Kagami pointed a thumb behind her at an upward angle with one hand as she unwrapped her lunch with the other, "Him."

The other three looked up and were surprised to see the boy they had met back on Friday was standing behind her. With an awkward smile, Parniss gave his greetings as he pulled up a chair in between Kagami and Miyuki. He sat down a small brown bag on the desk before stretching his arms.

"Son-kun, it's great to be able to see you again!" Miyuki proclaimed with smile.

"Thanks, um Takara-san, right?" Parniss greeted back hesitantly, feeling relieved as Miyuki nodded in affirmation. "Good to see y'all again too."

"Can you believe me and this guy have actually shared the same class for over two years now and I didn't even realize it?" Kagami exclaimed.

"My my, Kagami paying so little attention to your fellow classmates, huh?" Konata chuckled with a smirk. "Do you really love us that much?"

Kagami glared down at Konata as her face turned beet red, "Shut up you!"

Konata jerked back with mock terror, "Oh no, Kagami's letting the demons out again!"

The other three looked on as the never ending cycle of teasing and arguing between Konata and Kagami began. Parniss watched with a befuddled expression, having difficulty comprehending these were the same two he had met before. He leaned his head close to Miyuki.

"Are these two always like this?" He whispered.

Miyuki nodded again as she took a bite of her lunch, "It's just how those two are."

"Sis and Kona-chan tend to argue a lot, but they are actually really close. It just doesn't seem like it sometimes." Tsukasa added with a smile.

Parniss nodded, still not quite sure if he understood it all. He decided he was better off accepting it, content with just being a part of the group. A rumble echoing out of his stomach told him it was not time to think, but time to eat. And so, he opened up his bag and pulled his food out.

"A muffin? That's kind of an odd lunch don't ya think?" Kagami prodded, having finished chewing Konata's head off for the upteenth time.

"Well, I like muffins!" Parniss defended "It's what I usually bring. I don't often have time to make myself an actual lunch, so I just wait until I get home eat."

"Why not go get one from the cafeteria?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't carry money on me." Parniss answered curtly.

"Oh, why no-" Konata began

"I just don't. Don't worry about it." Parniss interrupted, trying to ignore the raised eyebrow from Kagami and befuddled expressions of the others.

"Ok then, whatever floats your boat." Kagami finally said with a shrug before getting back to her lunch.

"Hey Kagami," Konata said after everyone had finished eating. "I managed to snag that Contra game you were talking about."

"Oh really?" Kagami said with a light smile, "Cool, but, I thought you mainly played those dating sims, and rpgs?"

"Oh Kagami, my dear." The blunette remaked haughtily, shaking her head. "I'm a master of games, do you really think I would tie myself down to just those two genres?"

Kagami rolled her eyes, "Right, how on Earth could I forget that I'm speaking to the queen of the nerds."

Konata merely smirked at the gibe, choosing not to take it as an insult. "Anyway, how about you, Tsukasa, and Miyuki-san come over this weekend. We can check it out, hang out, and stuff."

"And by stuff you mean copy my homework." Kagami scorned.

"Details, who needs them?" Konata shrugged.

"Uh huh," Kagami groaned. "and just what do you think you're gonna do once High School's over and it's time for college?"

Konata gave a noncommittal shrug "I figure I can just go to whatever one you go to-"

"Pffffft As if!" Kagami laughed, "With your grades and lazy attitude, you're barely gonna get into anything decent."

"Uwah, Kagamin has such little faith in me!" Konata cried out "Whatever shall become of-" Konata stopped suddenly, freezing in place as her eyes went wide. She stood up suddenly, startling the twins sitting beside her.

"Kona-chan?" Tsukasa squeaked.

"H-hey, you feeling okay?" Kagami asked as she looked up at Konata.

Konata didn't answer either of them, her eyes glued to the desks. A violent shiver coursed visible through her body. With a small wretch, Konata placed her hands over her mouth and dashed out of the classroom. The group watched stunned, not sure what to make of it."

"Umm...I'll go check on her." Kagami stood up and quickly walked out of the classroom, leaving Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Parniss alone.

"Well...That was something." Parniss said as he finished his muffin.

"Do you think Kona-chan's okay?" Tsukasa asked Miyuki.

"I did see her chug something before she joined." Miyuki answered "I'm guessing it was coffee, and it must have upset her stomach."

"You think just coffee did that?" Parniss asked.

"Well, that and a mixture of other things. I don't like to speak ill of my friends, but, Izumi-san isn't the best at taking care of herself." Miyuki answered, frowning.

"Oh yeah?" Parniss chuckled "She must be a busy girl then, huh? I know how that can be, sometimes."

"Well, that's one way to put it." Miyuki laughed lightly.

Parniss raised an eyebrow questioningly. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud rumble echoing through his stomach. With a hungry groan, he sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh no, are you getting sick too Parniss?" Tsukasa asked, afraid something contagious was going around.

"No no I'm just kinda hungry." The boy laughed. "A muffin isn't really much of a lunch."

"Oh..." Tsukasa thought for a second. "Well, would you like some of mine?"

"Huh?" Parniss blinked, taken aback by the sudden. "Oh, no thanks, I don't wanna impose."

"Ah, it's alright." Tsukasa laughed. "I always make too much food when it's my turn to make them anyway"

Parniss laughed nervously "I don't have anything to eat with, though."

"Oh that's fine." Miyuki chimed in, reaching into her bag "I have some spare chopsticks in here."

"Hehe, Miyuki's always prepared." Tsukasa laughed as Miyuki handed the spares to Parniss.

"Okay, um t-thanks." Parniss blushed as Tsukasa held out her food towards him. Carefully, he picked up a sizable piece. As he bit down, his eyes went wide at the explosion of flavor. It was like nothing he had ever eaten before!

Miyuki and Tsukasa watched Parniss' reaction with growing bewilderment. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Tsukasa cocked an eyebrow as she pulled her lunch back.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked.

"This is greatest thing I have ever tasted." Parniss said as looked at Tsukasa "You made this?"

"...Yes?"

"That's amazing!" Parniss shouted, earning a stern glare from Miss Kuroi. "Are you, like, a goddess of cooking or something? I've had some fancy stuff before, but this blows all of that way out of the water!"

Tsukasa's face bloomed into a bright blush, not expecting such high praise. "U-um, t-thanks."

"Uh, could I-?" Parniss grinned sheepishly as he held up his chopsticks."

Miyuki and Tsukasa giggled at the boy's shy behavior. Tsukasa got out of her seat and switched to the one Kagami previously occupied. She placed the lunch box in between herself, and the two began digging in. Parniss sighed in delight with the second bite, and found it hard not to just dive in and scarf it down.

_Keep it together, Son._ He though to himself  _This is still her food, I'll have to find some way to pay her back for this._

Parniss' eyes wandered to the girl sitting next to him. Tsukasa herself happened to look up from her food as she took a bite, and the two's eyes met. Tsukasa smiled at him, causing Parniss to blush slightly.

_Cute!_

Line Break

Kagami hurriedly entered the girls bathroom, having seen Konata's desperate sprint towards it. As she passed by the first stall, she saw Konata hunched over the toilet, groaning in pain.

"Konata, you okay?"

"No~..." Konata groaned. "My stomach."

Konata wretched and brought her face down, ready to pray to the porcelain throne. She frantically ran her hands back through her hair, trying not to let it get in the way. Unfortunately with how long it was this was nigh impossible.

"Do you want me to hold your hair back?" Kagami asked. A weak nod and a squeak were all the confirmation she needed to let herself into the stall.

"Thanks, Kagami." Konata looked back and gave a weak smile, before quickly turning back. One large wretch was all it took for the contents of Konata's to let itself out. Kagami closed her eyes and looked away, as well as tried her best to the horrible sounds she heard.

Konata panted raggedly as the first round ended. With a cough, she found round two quickly making it's way up, and lurched forward to purge it. Her arms shaking, Konata slowly lifted herself, thinking, hoping, that it was finally over. Reaching out to the toilet paper, she grabbed a few sheets and wiped the bile from her mouth. She threw the soiled paper into the toilet, closed the lid and flushed as Kagami finally let go of her hair.

Konata took a couple calming breaths, before the two of them stepped out of the stall. Konata walked up to the sink and turned on the faucet. She splashed her face with the warm water, feeling immensely relieved. Kagami walked up behind her, arms crossed as she frowned.

"Do you think you should go see the nurse?" She asked.

"Nah, I should be fine." Konata smiled as she waved off her friend's concern. "Probably shouldn't have stuffed so much sugar in my coffee."

"Wha-really?!" Kagami shouted, agitated. "Idiot..."

Shaking her head, Kagami looked Konata over. Her eyes were bloodshot and face flushed, but otherwise she seemed fine. It didn't take her long to notice something else was wrong, however.

"Ah crap, a little splashed onto your uniform." Kagami pointed out.

Konata looked down at her stomach. Sure enough, a tiny spot of brown now sat on her white shirt. Konata let out a loud groan.

"Dammit, I don't have a spare one on me, either." She complained.

"I got it." Kagami said as she walked up to the sink.

Kagami turned the water to hot before pulling a handkerchief out and running the water over it. Konata watched curious as Kagami rang it out before turning her. Her face turned a deep shade of red, as Kagami had pulled her shirt out and began blotting the tiny stain.

_Ababababababababa-what's happening?_ The otaku thought frantically.  _When did I raise an event flag? WHERE'S THE SAVE POINT?!_

"You really should start taking better care of yourself, you know." Kagami scolded. Konata remained silent, trying her best not to freak out. After a few minutes of blotting Kagami had managed to get the stain cleared enough that no one would be able to notice without actually looking for it.

"There, now come on, Lunch is almost over." Kagami said she hurried the smaller girl out of the bathroom.

The walked quickly, with Konata trailing only slightly behind Kagami. It took all she had to fight down the blush, and her mind was a storm. Their teasing and arguing was one thing, but the way Kagami had immediately leaped in to take care of her like that completely caught her off guard. She wanted to say something to get them back to their usual banter, but all she could think of was...

"T-thanks, Kagami."

"Hm?" Kagami turned, and was surprised to see Konata fidgeting with her hands. "What?"

"T-thank you, for helping me out like that. I really appreciate it." Konata smiled bashfully at the girl who held her heart.

"Oh, uh, no problem." Kagami muttered, caught off guard by the sincerity of Konata's voice.

"I probably don't say it enough, but I really do appreciate how much you help me out." Konata began, her blush returning. "You're a lot better at taking care of me than I am myself, sometimes."

Words failed Kagami, she never expected this sort of appreciation to come from the otaku. While she often bemoaned it, Kagami did have a habit of helping Konata out with whatever she needed, whether Konata asked for it or not. Thinking on it, she was surprised at how naturally it actually came to her.

She stopped and thought to herself, did she truly dislike this? Was it really so bad, being the one Konata always went to for homework, or notes, or what have you, despite Miyuki being in her class? Did perhaps, deep down Kagami like having someone rely on her like this?

"Well, that's what friends do, right?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, but I still need to show my appreciation somehow." Konata said with a smile that reached her eyes. Kagami blushed and looked away, scratching a cheek out of embarrassment.

Yeah...Perhaps she did enjoy being there for Konata after all.

The two resumed their trek to the classroom, an amicable silence between them. It wasn't quite what Konata planned on, the words she spoke just spilled out on their own. However, she couldn't help but feel she and Kagami had become just a bit closer, and rather enjoyed the pleasantness between them. Kagami held a hand up to her chin and hummed.

"So, are you really gonna try to get into the same college as me?" She asked suddenly.

"Ah!" Konata was definitely not expecting this question. She had merely been joking earlier.

"I really don't know if that's possible given your grades. You're exam scores would have to be practically perfect to convince them to let you in." Kagami lectured.

"Ah details, details." Konata shrugged, not really wanting to talk about this.

"Be straight with me, Konata." Kagami glared sternly at the shorter girl.

_Pretty sure I'm gay for you, but okay._  Konata thought to herself.

"Do you really think you have a chance?"

Konata opened her mouth, prepared to try and derail this conversation, but the seriousness in Kagami's eyes stopped her. Any jokes she had dried up as she noticed Kagami seemed to be almost pleading with her. Did Kagami actually  _want_ them to be in the same school?

_That...would be nice._ Konata thought to herself.  _But Kagami's going to school to be a lawyer, and I, well I don't know..._

"What do you think, Kagamin?" Konata asked.

Kagami sighed "I really don't know Konata. At this point you'd have to seriously apply yourself, especially with exams coming."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see!" Konata smiled lazily. Kagami stared at her friend. That answer didn't exactly inspire confidence.

Soon enough the two re-entered the classroom and took their seats. With only a couple minutes left Kagami had to scarf down what was left of her lunch. Almost as soon as she had finished the bell rang to signal the end of lunch period, and she and Parniss had to depart for their class.

"So what exactly happened?" Parniss asked as they made their way to class "You two were gone awhile."

"Ah, Konata was sick to her stomach, that's all." Kagami answered "She's kind of a dummy, but somebody's gotta look out for her."

"I see." Parniss muttered as the two entered their classroom and took their seats. He stretched his arms, feeling much better after having a decent lunch for once. With another ring the Ms. Sakuraba quieted everyone down and resumed the day's lessons. Parniss looked out the window and smiled.

_Man, I think I might actually enjoy the rest of the year now._


End file.
